


Das vampirische dritte Date

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [12]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bitemark, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Loss of Control, M/M, Mild Blood, Mind Control, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Credence Barebone, Vampire Original Percival Graves, Vampire Sex, Vampires, kontrollverlust, ohnmacht, slightly dark!Percival
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Newt hat ein Date mit Percival und besucht ihn dafür zu Hause. Das Date verläuft sehr schnell anders, als erwartet. Spätestens nach dem ersten Wein, als er seine Gedanken und seinen Körper nicht mehr kontrollieren kann und noch später, als er Blut verliert... oder dann, als sie nicht mehr allein sind und ihm der Kopf schwirrt von allem... Es ist eine berauschende Nacht. Anders berauschend als gedacht.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558429
Kudos: 6





	Das vampirische dritte Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen,  
> hier einmal mein Beitrag für den 16. Dezember für meinen Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019. 
> 
> Das hier war ein Experiment und ist mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Es enthält mehr ethischen Konflikt als ich für gewöhnlich schreibe, also beachtet bitte die Warnungen und überspringt es hier wenn nötig ;) 
> 
> Prompt: Hypnose, eine Taxifahrt, „Hier drin ist es so dunkel und trotzdem kann ich sehen, wie rot du wirst.“  
> Setting: Vampir AU  
> Warnungen: sexuelle Handlungen, Dreier, Hypnose und bewusstseinsbeeinflussende Kräfte, körperlicher Kontrollverlust  
> Allgemeine Stimmung: romantisch, erotisch
> 
> *********************

Newt war aufgeregt. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als das Taxi schließlich vor der Adresse hielt, die er dem Fahrer genannt hatte. Er lugte aus dem Fenster und sein Magen schlug einen Purzelbaum. Das Haus war riesig! Viel größer als Percival gesagt hatte. Er holte zitternd Luft und musste feststellen, dass der Ältere erneut vollkommen untertrieben hatte, wenn es um seine Besitztümer ging. Newt war bereits zuvor aufgefallen, dass Percival solche Themen lieber klein hielt. Nun verstand er, wieso.  
Er bezahlte den Taxifahrer, gab ihm ein angemessenes Trinkgeld und verließ den Wagen. Kaum hatte er die Autotür hinter sich zugeschlagen, brauste das Taxi davon.  
Newt schaute sich um. Er fröstelte. Es war kalt hier draußen, vor den Toren der Stadt. Kalt und am Abend deutlich dunkler als in der City, deren Lichtschein in jeden noch so kleinen Winkel drang.  
Newt straffte die Schultern, öffnete das verzierte Messingtor, das das kleine Anwesen von der Straße trennte, und lief über den kurzen Kiesweg zum Haupteingang der pompösen Villa, die sich vor ihm in die Höhe streckte. Sein Herz flatterte in seiner Brust wie ein kleiner Vogel, als er die Türklingel betätigte. Worauf hatte er sich hier nur eingelassen?  
Als die Tür kurz darauf geöffnet wurde, zuckte Newt zurück. Dann entspannte er sich, als er erkannte, dass es Percival war, der ihm gegenüberstand.  
“Newt”, grüßte Percival ihn mit sanfter Stimme, “Wie schön, dass du hier bist. Bitte, komm herein.” Und er öffnete die Tür weiter, um Newt einzulassen.  
Newt trat mit einem schüchternen “Guten Abend” in den warm erleuchteten Eingangsbereich, während Percival hinter ihm die Tür schloss.  
“Lass mich dir deinen Mantel abnehmen”, hörte er Percivals samtene Stimme sagen und Newt kam diesem Wunsch nur allzu gern nach, während er sich umsah. Die Villa war von innen genauso luxuriös eingerichtet, wie sie von außen verhieß. Schwere, teure Holzmöbel. Geschmackvolle goldene Verzierungen. Gemälde an den Wänden, vermutlich von Vorfahren – von denen einige Percival erstaunlich ähnlich sahen. Kerzenleuchter an den Wänden, in denen Kerzen brannten und flackerten.  
“Wein?”, hörte er Percival hinter sich fragen, nachdem dieser den Mantel weggehängt hatte.  
Newt wandte sich zu ihm herum und sein Herz schlug abermals höher. Percival sah so verboten gut aus, dass er noch immer nicht fassen konnte, dass er sich für jemand unscheinbaren wie Newt interessierte. Sie waren sich bei der Arbeit begegnet und hatten sich seither zwei Mal getroffen. Das hier war das dritte Date. Und Newt errötete bei dem Gedanken daran, was das bedeutete. Wein würde dabei sicher helfen, ihm die Nervosität zu nehmen.  
Also nickte er dankbar. “Gern”, sagte er mit belegter Stimme.  
Percival schmunzelte und in seine Augen trat ein Funkeln, als ahnte er, wie Newt sich fühlte. “Komm”, sagte er freundlich, “Lass uns in den Salon gehen.”  
Newt wurde ein wenig schwindelig. Der Salon. Natürlich hatte Percival einen Salon. “P-Percival”, stammelte er, als er ihm den Gang entlang folgte, “Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass du reich bist!”  
Er hörte Percival leise lachen. “Nun, ‘reich’ ist auch ein wenig übertrieben.”  
“Achso?”, fragte Newt und trat hinter Percival in einen großen, gemütlich eingerichteten Raum ein, dessen Wände mit dunklem Holz verkleidet waren und dessen größtes Möbelstück eine edel geschwungene Chaiselongue mit dunkelrotem Samtbezug war. “Das kommt auf die Definition von ‘reich’ an, glaube ich”, murmelte Newt, den auch dieser Raum deutlich überwältigte.  
Percival antwortete nichts darauf. Er lachte erneut, legte Newt eine Hand auf die Schulter und dirigierte ihn zur Chaiselongue. “Setz dich, Newt, fühl dich wie zu Hause”, sagte er sanft, “Und denk nicht über solche materiellen Belange nach. Es spielt keine Rolle.”  
Newt wollte gern widersprechen. Für ihn spielte es eine Rolle. Nicht, weil er sich sonderlich viel aus ‘materiellen Belangen’ machte, wie Percival es ausdrückte. ‘Aber’, wie er bei sich dachte, während er sich in die gemütliche Ecke der Chaiselongue sinken ließ, wo die Rückenlehne am höchsten war, ‘weil ein so großer Unterschied im Wohlstand zwangsläufig auch einen unterschiedlichen Lebensstil bedeutet.’ Newt wurde mulmig zumute, als er darüber nachdachte, dass er Percival nicht gerecht werden konnte. Zumindest nicht auf diese Weise. Sie befanden sich auf unterschiedlichen Niveaus.  
Percival, der zu einer kleinen Minibar in der Ecke gegangen war, kehrte mit zwei bauchigen Gläsern Rotwein zurück. Er sank elegant in einen seitlichen Sitz neben Newt und reichte ihm eines der Gläser.  
“Auf einen schönen Abend”, sagte er mit einem warmen Lächeln, das Newts Gedanken ein wenig in den Hintergrund rückte. “Es freut mich sehr, dass du hier bist.”  
Newt erwiderte das Lächeln verstohlen und stieß sacht mit Percival an. “Danke für die Einladung”, sagte er, ehe er einen Schluck seines Weines trank. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte der Wein eine schwere, süße Note. Er hatte Percival eher für jemanden gehalten, der einen würzigen, trockenen Geschmack bevorzugte.  
Ein wenig nervös rutschte Newt auf seinem Sitz herum. Percivals Blick lag auf ihm, während er trank, und es war ihm unangenehm. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was an ihm so interessant sein sollte.  
“Du bist so hübsch, wenn du aufgeregt bist”, raunte Percival ihm mit tiefer Stimme zu und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
Newt errötete tief. Die Worte waren ihm peinlich. Er war es nicht gewohnt, im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu sein. Und noch weniger, dass jemand mochte, was er sah, wenn er ihn ansah.  
“D-danke”, stammelte Newt, ehe er hastig noch einen Schluck nahm. Sein Herz schlug schnell, seine Atmung ging flach. Percival war ihm so nah und doch berührten sie sich nicht. Noch nicht. Aber seine Augen streichelten jeden Zentimeter von Newts Körper und Newt fühlte es so deutlich, als wären es seine Hände, die ihn berührten. Er keuchte und Percival schaute ihm in die Augen. Sein Blick war dunkel geworden. Hungrig. Er sagte nichts, hielt den Augenkontakt zu Newt einfach aufrecht und das Gefühl, von Percival an den empfindlichsten Stellen berührt zu werden, nahm zu. Newt entwich ein leises Stöhnen. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und rutschte auf seinem Sitz herum. Percival hatte noch nicht einmal einen kleinen Finger gehoben und doch war Newt bereits so erregt, als würden sie nackt beieinanderliegen und ihre Hände wandern lassen.  
“P-Percival”, seufzte er. Ihm wurde ein wenig schwindelig. Er wusste nicht, ob der Wein daran schuld war. Oder daran, dass es ihm mit einem Mal so vorkam, als würden sich die Lampen, die den Raum erhellten, immer weiter verdunkeln. “Mir ist komisch”, stammelte Newt, der sich von Percivals Blick nicht losreißen konnte, obwohl er es versuchte. Sein Körper machte seltsame Sachen, geriet in Aufruhr und kribbelte überall. Seine Atmung ging flach, seine Hand hielt krampfhaft das Weinglas fest. Er fragte sich, ob etwas in dem Wein war. Dann bemerkte er, dass Percival nichts davon getrunken hatte.  
“Alles ist gut”, schnurrte Percival, dessen Stimme einer sanften Melodie glich, die Newt in Trance wiegte. “Du bist in Sicherheit. Ich bin da.”  
Seine Worte führten tatsächlich dazu, dass Newts panischer Geist, der noch versuchte, sich gegen die eigene Reaktion und gegen Percivals ununterbrochenes Starren zu wehren, zur Ruhe kam.  
Percival... Ein Bild von ihm tauchte vor Newts innerem Auge auf, wie er Newt auszog, seine Lippen über seinen Hals wandern ließ und sich daran festsaugte. Seine Hand massierte Newts Glied, bis er sich in Ekstase unter ihm wand. Das Bild verschwand und Newt, der ein Keuchen gehört hatte, bemerkte, dass es sein eigenes gewesen war.  
"Hier drin ist es so dunkel und trotzdem kann ich sehen, wie du rot wirst”, hörte er Percival amüsiert sagen.  
Newt wollte etwas antworten. Ihm entwich lediglich ein Wimmern.  
“Armes Ding”, säuselte Percival und löste das Weinglas aus Newts verkrampfter Hand. Er stellte beide Gläser auf den Sofatisch. “Keine Sorge. Ich werde mich gut um dich kümmern.”  
Newt, dem es unendlich schwerfiel, sich zu bewegen und der fühlte, dass sein Körper vor unerfülltem Verlangen in Flammen stand, seufzte, als Percival sich vorbeugte und sich gegen ihn schmiegte. Mit seinem Körpergewicht schob er Newt zurück, bis dieser unter ihm auf der Chaiselongue lag, den Oberkörper leicht angehoben gegen die Lehne gedrückt.  
Das war nicht normal, ahnte Newt. Sein Geist war schwer und träge. Er fühlte seine Erregung überdeutlich und sie benebelte sein Denken. Aber etwas in ihm war noch nicht zur Ruhe gekommen. Es wollte sich konzentrieren, wollte eine Antwort auf die Frage, was mit ihm geschehen war. Lag es am Wein? Hatte Percival ihm irgendetwas gegeben?  
“Nein”, säuselte Percival ihm sanft ins Ohr und seine Stimme sandte unendliche feine Schauer durch Newts Körper. “Es war nicht der Wein.” Er zog mit den Zähnen sanft an Newts Ohrläppchen, ließ die Lippen tiefer wandern und küsste den Hals. Newt erschauderte wohlig. Seine Hände krallten sich in Percivals Jackett und am Rande bemerkte er, dass er sich durchaus selbst bewegen konnte – er wusste nur nicht, wie er es kontrollieren sollte.  
Percivals Atem traf heiß auf seine Haut und seine Zähne strichen über Newts Hals. “Du riechst so gut”, schnurrte er, “Vermutlich schmeckst du sogar noch besser.” Die Art, wie er das sagte, löste etwas in Newt aus und irgendwo in den Untiefen seines vernebelten Geists tauchte die Erkenntnis auf: Vampir.  
Percival lachte leise. “Sehr gut”, sagte er, fast schon stolz, “Wie zu erwarten von jemand so cleverem wie dir.”  
Newt erschauderte abermals. In ihm stieg ein Gefühl von Unwohlsein auf, als ihm klar wurde, dass Percival seine Gedanken lesen konnte. Doch sein Körper reagierte nicht auf das Entsetzen, das er fühlen wollte, sondern konzentrierte sich lieber auf Percivals warme Hände, die seine Seiten entlang strichen und unter seinen Pullover glitten. Sein Körper streckte sich den Berührungen entgegen und er stöhnte.  
“Entspann dich, Newt”, schnurrte Percival ihm ins Ohr, “Du bist nicht so hilflos, wie du glaubst. Ich habe dich ein ganz klein wenig hypnotisiert. Aber ich werde dir nichts tun. Versprochen.”  
Wie schon zuvor, hatten diese Worte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Newt. Nur, dass er dieses Mal tatsächlich vollkommen aufatmete und auch sein Geist besänftigt war. Er glaubte Percival. Wollte ihm glauben. Sie kannten sich noch nicht lang, aber bisher war er ihm stets liebevoll und freundlich erschienen. Wieso sollte er ihm nicht vertrauen?  
… Weil er ihn hypnotisiert hatte, sagte eine schwache Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Weil er sein Blut wollte und ihn töten würde.  
“Nur teilweise richtig”, raunte Percival Newt zu und seine Hände schoben den Pullover, den Newt trug, höher, bis Newts Brust freigelegt war. “Ich werde dich nicht töten.”  
Newts Gedanken schwiegen und bäumten sich dann auf, als warme Fingerspitzen über seine Brustwarzen strichen.  
“B-Bitte”, presste Newt hervor und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, weil er trotz allem Angst hatte und weil er zugleich so verdammt hart war, dass es schmerzte. Seine Hose war zu eng, er sehnte sich nach der Erlösung. Und zugleich wusste er nicht, was er von Percivals Worten halten sollte. Er wollte ihm so sehr vertrauen und gleichzeitig fürchtete er es.  
“Du denkst zu viel”, schnurrte Percival und seine Finger zwirbelten Newts Brustwarzen, sodass er stöhnend den Rücken durchstreckte. “Vielleicht muss ich dich noch mehr ablenken?”  
Newt wusste nicht, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Er starrte an die Decke, während sein Körper sich Percivals Berührung ergab und er bemerkte, dass die unentwegten Reize sein Denken tatsächlich erschwerten. Er hörte sich stöhnen und keuchen – auf eine offene, ehrliche Art, die ihm peinlich war – und wünschte sich die Erlösung.  
Er hörte Percival leise lachen, warm und nachsichtig. Seine Hände öffneten Newts Hose und befreiten ihn aus der schmerzhaften Enge. “Du springst derart intensiv darauf an, es ist hinreißend”, säuselte er, ehe seine Hand sich um Newts Glied legte und es sanft massierte.  
Newt kam so schnell, dass es ihm peinlich war. Keine zwei Sekunden hatte er die direkte Berührung ertragen, da ergoss er sich bereits in der großen, warmen Hand, die sich so atemberaubend an ihm anfühlte, dass sie ihn ganz trunken machte. Sein Körper krampfte sich zusammen, seine Hände krallten sich in Percivals Jackett und er zog ihn verlangend zu sich herunter, bis sie aufeinander lagen, sein nacktes Glied zwischen ihnen.  
“Ich wusste es gleich, als ich dich das erste Mal sah”, hörte er Percival liebevoll in sein Ohr raunen, “Du bist etwas Besonderes.” Er leckte in einer lasziven Bewegung Newts Hals hinunter, über seinen Pulspunkt, und ein adrenalingeladenes Kribbeln – teils Erregung, teils Angst – schoss durch Newts Adern.  
“Ich werde dich kosten”, schnurrte Percival verheißungsvoll, “und werde dich zugleich ins Ekstase treiben. Wir werden so viel Spaß miteinander haben. Stundenlang, bis zum Morgengrauen.”  
Newt erschauderte bei dieser Aussicht. Er wusste, dass er sich benutzt fühlen sollte, weil er vorher nicht gefragt worden war. Aber die Emotionen, die er heraufbeschwören wollte, blieben aus. Stattdessen fiel sein Körper tiefer in die Ekstase und obwohl er eben gekommen war, sehnte er sich bereits weitere Lust herbei. Er wand sich verlangend unter Percival und auf das Versprechen, das der Ältere ausgesprochen hatte, entwich ihm ein sehnsuchtsvolles Wimmern.  
“Ganz ruhig”, sagte Percival besänftigend, “Hör auf, dich dagegen zu wehren. Es wird dir gefallen, ich verspreche es. Keine Zweifel mehr, keine Ängste. Nur die Lust und die Liebe und dein Geschmack auf meiner Zunge.” Er gab ein leises Knurren von sich, bei dem sich Newt die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Es half nicht, damit er sich beruhigte. Doch sein Körper und sein Geist wurden immer mehr von den Worten eingelullt. Von Percivals tiefer Stimme. Von seinem Geruch, seinen Berührungen. Die Lust, die er bereits fühlte, machte es schwer, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren als auf den Wunsch, Erfüllung zu finden.  
Percival schmunzelte. “Schon besser”, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und setzte nach einer kurzen Kunstpause hinzu: “Newt, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr euch gut verstehen werdet.”  
Und während Newt noch versuchte, die Worte zu begreifen, setzte sich Percival auf, schnippte mit den Fingern und die Tür, die er zuvor geschlossen hatte, öffnete sich.  
Newt, der noch immer Schwierigkeiten hatte, seinen Körper mit den eigenen Gedanken zu kontrollieren, konnte den Blick nicht von der Decke abwenden.  
Doch Percival schaffte Abhilfe. “Setz dich auf”, sagte er sanft und Newts Körper setzte sich in Bewegung, als sei er eine Puppe an unsichtbaren Fäden. Sein Blick ging nun direkt zur Tür, während er ein wenig steif neben Percival saß. Er erblickte einen schlanken Mann, der ein wenig jünger sein musste, als er selbst, und schüchtern lächelte.  
“Guten Abend”, grüßte der junge Mann höflich.  
Percival legte Newt eine Hand auf die Taille und zog ihn ein wenig zu sich heran. “Sag guten Abend, mein Herz.”  
Newt entwich ein Stöhnen und sein Kopf sank auf Percivals Schulter. Er fühlte sich kraftlos, brachte keine Worte über die Lippen und sehnte sich nach mehr. Danach, dass Percivals Hand fortfuhr. Es war ihm egal, dass sie nicht mehr allein waren. Sein Glied war bereits wieder hart und er wollte, dass der Druck endlich abgebaut wurde.  
“So ungeduldig”, schnurrte Percival amüsiert und warme Lippen drückten einen Kuss auf seine Schläfe.  
Der junge Mann trat näher heran und kniete sich dann vor Percival auf den Teppich. “Das ist er also?”, fragte er und sein Blick lag auf Newt.  
Percival nickte. “Das ist er”, bestätigte er. “Ich denke, er wird eine großartige Bereicherung werden.”  
Der junge Mann ließ ein zustimmendes Brummen ertönen. “D-Darf ich ihn anfassen?”, fragte er.  
Newt hörte Percival schmunzeln. “Eins nach dem anderen”, sagte er und dann raunte er Newt ins Ohr: “Komm auf meinen Schoß, Liebes.”  
Newts Körper gehorchte erneut, ohne dass Newt etwas dafür tun musste – wenn auch ein wenig fahrig und zittrig. Er kam schwach auf die Füße und setzte sich dann so, wie Percival ihn, die Hände an den Hüften, dirigierte. Am Ende saß er mit dem Rücken gegen Percivals Brust gelehnt, sodass er direkt zu dem jungen Mann hinunterschauen konnte.  
“Das ist Credence”, raunte Percival ihm ins Ohr, “Du wirst feststellen, dass seine Gesellschaft überaus befriedigend sein kann.”  
Credence kicherte leise. “Das ist wahr”, sagte er lächelnd und im schwachen Licht sah Newt seine ungewöhnlich langen Eckzähne aufblitzen. Ihn durchlief ein Kribbeln, als Credences Blick von seiner blanken Brust hinunter bis zu seinem Schritt wanderte.  
Credence leckte sich über die Lippen. “Bitte, Percival, darf ich?”, fragte er.  
Newt fühlte, wie Percivals tiefes Lachen durch seinen Brustkorb vibrierte. “Aber nur kosten”, sagte er, “Ich will nicht, dass in fünf Minuten alles vorbei ist.” Seine Hände hatten sich unterdessen wieder unter Newts Pullover geschoben. Er zog ihn ihm vom Kopf.  
Newt, der einen Moment lang nicht sah, was vor sich ging, sog scharf die Luft ein, als er warme Lippen an seinem Glied fühlte, die seinen Rausch verstärkten. Er stöhnte auf, als Credence ihn tiefer aufnahm, sorgsam darauf bedacht, ihn mit den Eckzähnen nicht zu streifen.  
Mit nacktem Oberkörper gegen Percival gelehnt, fühlte er die großen Hände des Älteren erneut über seine Haut streichen. “Du bist so wunderschön”, schnurrte Percival ihm ins Ohr, ehe er ihm ins Ohrläppchen biss. Über den scharfen Schmerz zuckte Newt zusammen. Das Gefühl davon, dass das Blut aus ihm herausgesaugt wurde, war befremdlich, aber Newt konnte nicht sagen, dass es ihm nicht gefiel. Weggetreten, wie er war, seufzte er wohlig. Ein sonderbares Gefühl der Verbundenheit erfasste ihn, das ihn dazu brachte, sich noch weiter gegen Percival schmiegen zu wollen. Sich an ihm festhalten zu wollen.  
“Und köstlich”, flüsterte Percival, nachdem er die Zähne wieder aus Newts Haut gezogen hatte. Er drehte mit einer Hand Newts Kopf, um ihn zu küssen. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem hungrigen, sehnsüchtigen Kuss, bei dem Newt sein Blut auf den Lippen schmeckte - just in dem Moment, in dem Newt einen weiteren leichten, lustvollen Schmerz fühlte, der ihn laut aufstöhnen ließ. Neue Wellen der Ekstase durchliefen ihn und er bog den Rücken durch, drängte sich Percival stärker entgegen und griff gleichzeitig in das seidige Haar des Jüngeren, der offensichtlich seine Zähne in ihn gegraben hatte und nun in zweifacher Art an ihm saugte. Newt wurde schwindelig. Percivals Hände hielten ihn ruhig, während er seine Beine weiter öffnete und damit Newts Beine ebenfalls auseinanderzog. Er kniff sanft in Newts Brustwarzen, was Newt einen weiteren gestöhnten Aufschrei entlockte. Überwältigt von den Empfindungen – der übergroßen Lust, die ihn durchströmte, der tiefen Verbundenheit, dem feinen Schmerz und diesem berauschenden Gefühl der Überreizung - wurde Newt schwach in Percivals Armen. Der letzte Rest seines klaren Verstandes verabschiedete sich und als er sich schließlich tief in Credences Rachen ergoss, tanzten Sterne vor seinen Augen und er hätte schwören können, dass er einen Moment ohnmächtig geworden war. 

Als er wieder zu sich kam, hatte Credence eben von ihm abgelassen und leckte sich Blut und Sperma von den Lippen, während Percival die Daumen unter den Bund seiner offenen Hose geschoben hatte und daran entlangfuhr.  
“Zieh das aus, Newt, sei so gut”, hörte er ihn bitten.  
Newts Körper setzte sich schwach in Bewegung. Er war ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht und seine Beine wollten ihn nicht so recht tragen. Percival und Credence halfen ihm und als er schließlich nackt wieder auf Percivals Schoß sank, fiel sein Kopf schwach auf Percivals Schulter.  
Er hörte den Älteren liebevoll lachen. “Habe ich es etwa übertrieben?”, fragte er sanft und seine Hand wanderte zu Newts Glied hin, das bereits wieder dabei war, sich auszufüllen.  
Newt gab ein gequältes Stöhnen von sich. Er konnte nicht mehr, fühlte sich überreizt und wund. Die Stellen, in denen Credence seine Zähne versenkt hatte, kribbelten. Aber seinem Körper schien es noch nicht genug zu sein. Schwach drückte er den Rücken durch, als wollte er sich anbieten, was Percival ein weiteres wohlwollendes Lachen entlockte.  
“Gieriges kleines Ding”, schnurrte Percival ihm ins Ohr, “Der Wein hat wohl den Effekt der Hypnose verstärkt.” Seine Zunge leckte lasziv über Newts Hals und einen Moment lang fühlte er die spitzen Zähne an seiner Haut. “Umso besser”, raunte Percival ihm zu, “Denn wir sind noch nicht fertig mit dir.” Wie, um seine Worte zu bestätigen, griff er Newt härter und massierte ihn entschieden. Newt ließ ein weiteres gequältes Aufstöhnen vernehmen. Er versuchte, von der Hand fortzukommen, die ihn so sehr überreizte, aber die andere hielt ihn fest und sein Glied schien sich über die Aufmerksamkeit trotz all der Überempfindlichkeit zu freuen.  
Er war beinahe enttäuscht, als Percival ihn losließ. “Komm auf die Knie”, bat der Ältere sanft und dirigierte ihn dann von seinem Schoß, bis er auf der Chaiselongue kniete.  
“So folgsam”, lobte Percival zufrieden und obwohl Newt ihn nicht sehen konnte, fühlte er seine Nähe. Sie beruhigte ihn. Die Worte entspannten seinen wunden Geist und er schmiegte sich sehnsüchtig in die Hand, die sich in seinen Nacken legte und dann langsam über seinen nackten Rücken strich, bis hinunter zu seinem Hintern. Sie strich zwischen die Hälften und Newt zuckte zusammen, als die Fingerspitzen über seinen Eingang glitten. Einen Moment entfernten sie sich - ließen Newt die Möglichkeit, festzustellen, dass er allmählich wieder klarer denken konnte, wenn auch nur ein bisschen– und berührten ihn dann erneut empfindlich, um ihm zu demonstrieren, wie schnell er die klaren Gedanken wieder verlieren konnte. Percival hatte seine Hand in etwas getaucht, das sich wie Öl anfühlte. Ein Finger schob sich in ihn hinein und Newt ließ den Kopf kraftlos auf das weiche Polster sinken und stöhnte auf. Er erschauderte, als ein zweiter Finger sich in ihn schob und Percival sie spreizte. Und dann riss er mit einem Stöhnen den Kopf hoch, als die Finger gegen seine Prostata stießen und ihn Sterne sehen ließen. Gerade eben noch war er ein wenig zu Atem gekommen. Doch nun stieß Percival wieder und wieder dagegen, schob bald einen dritten Finger dazu, dehnte sie und strapazierte damit Newts engen Eingang, während er ihn unerbittlich weiterreizte. Newts Stöhnen wurde lauter und es fiel ihm schwerer, sich auf den Unterarmen abgestützt zu halten. Die gezielte Berührung raubte ihm den letzten klaren Gedanken, der sich wieder in ihm manifestieren wollte.  
Dann, als er bereits kraftlos mit dem Oberkörper auf die Chaiselongue gesunken war, zog Percival seine Hand heraus. Newt konnte nicht mehr. Sein Geist schwebte durch Wolken der Ekstase, der erlebten Lust und der Verheißung auf kommenden Genuss. Er war nicht einmal in der Lage, sich diesen Genuss selbst einzufordern. Dafür war sein Körper bereits zu sehr angestrengt. Er konnte nur bleiben wo er war und hoffen, dass Percival sich seiner erbarmte.  
Hinter sich hörte er das Rascheln von Kleidung und ein leises Lachen. “Als könnte ich dir das verwehren”, antwortete Percival auf seine Gedanken und seine warmen Hände legten sich auf Newts Hintern. Er beugte sich zu Newt hinunter und küsste ihm den Rücken. Dann drang er in ihn ein.  
Newt holte überwältigt Luft, verschluckte sich daran und keuchte dann. Percival war groß. Er füllte ihn so sehr aus, dass Newt ihn überdeutlich in sich fühlte und als er sich noch tiefer schob, sah Newt erneut Sterne und erschlaffte unter ihm.  
“Atemberaubend”, hörte er Percival leise sagen, “Du fühlst dich so gut an, Newt. Wie du dich um mich schlingst, als wolltest du mich tieferziehen.”  
Newt antwortete mit einem Stöhnen. Er krallte die Hände in das Polster der Chaiselongue und stöhnte dann erneut, als Percival sich ein wenig hinauszog und dann mit mehr Kraft hineintrieb.  
Dann, als der Ältere sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte, schrie er leise auf, weil er scharfe Zähne fühlte, die sich in seine Schulter gruben. Er hörte Percival zufrieden brummen und fühlte den Sog, als er sein Blut aus den Adern zog. Es berauschte Newt, machte ihn erneut trunken und trieb ihn beinahe über die Klippe.  
Newt wusste nicht, wie viel er noch ertrug. Nach zwei überraschend intensiven Orgasmen nun weiter gereizt zu werden, zehrte an seinen Kräften. Zugleich schien es, als könne sein Körper nicht genug davon bekommen. Er bebte und zitterte und zog sich tatsächlich so eng zusammen, dass Newt der Gedanke beschlich, er wollte Percival festhalten. Wollte diese Verbundenheit auskosten. Sein Becken drückte sich sogar Percival entgegen und hielt jedem weiteren Stoß stand. Newt verlor sich bereits wieder in seiner Lust.  
Er bekam nicht einmal mit, wie Credence sich aufgerichtet hatte und zu ihnen auf die Chaiselongue gekommen war. Er hatte sich vor Newt in den Schneidersitz gesetzt und schaute ihnen zu. Newt bemerkte es erst, als er bei einem besonders intensiven Stoß den Kopf in den Nacken legte und sein Blick dem von Credence begegnete.  
Er fühlte eine Hand, die sich von hinten um seinen Hals legte, sanft aber bestimmt unter seinen Kiefer griff und seinen Kopf oben hielt. “Wie wäre es, wenn du Credences Gefallen von vorhin erwiderst, Newt?”, fragte Percival in sein Ohr.  
Newt bemerkte, dass er es kaum erwarten konnte, kaum, dass Percival es ausgesprochen hatte. Er nickte und das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen, während er Credences Blick weiter standhielt.  
Credence öffnete seine Hose und rutschte näher.  
Newt, der versucht hatte, eine Hand zu heben, um Credences Länge zu umfassen, die ihm ungeduldig entgegen gesprungen war, hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, sein Gleichgewicht auf einem Arm zu halten. Dafür war er zu kraftlos. Credence, der ihn bei dem Versuch beobachtet hatte, kam aus dem Schneidersitz auf die Knie, fuhr mit einer Hand durch Newts Haar und dirigierte ihn zu sich, bis sie sich nah genug waren. Newt nahm Credences Glied in sich auf, so tief er konnte, und stöhnte dann überwältigt, weil Percival sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren. Credence seinerseits begann langsam in ihn zu stoßen. Er schob sich so tief, dass Newts Kehle sich um ihn krampfte und als Percival zugleich den richtigen Punkt in ihm traf, wollte er stöhnen, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Dafür erschauderte Credence über ihm sichtbar.  
Sie fanden ihren Rhythmus schnell. Ehe er sich versah, war Newt zwischen beiden so eingespannt, dass er nicht wusste, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Percivals großer Schwanz trieb sich unerbittlich in ihn, traf ihn so gut, dass er immer öfter Sterne sah und machte ihn wahnsinnig. Credence hielt sich ebenfalls immer weniger zurück, forderte Newt mit seinem Rhythmus genauso, ließ ihn sein hartes Glied auf der Zunge spüren und gab bald atemloses Keuchen von sich. Hinzu kamen die Bisse, die Percival besitzergreifend auf Newts Körper hinterließ und die ihn zusätzlich schwummrig machten. Er war trunken von der Lust, von der Überreizung und von dem Zauber, unter dem er lag. Aber je weiter es ging, desto mehr Blut verlor er und bald war er so kraftlos, dass er nicht mehr konnte. Seine Arme gaben just in dem Moment unter ihm nach, als Credence sich mit einem Stöhnen tief in ihn ergoss. Und Percival, der sein Becken oben hielt, rammte sich einige weitere Male hart in ihn hinein und penetrierte Newt damit so intensiv, dass er einen dritten, kraftlosen Orgasmus über sich hinwegrauschen fühlte. Noch während der Druck ihn verließ, sank er vollkommen schlaff auf die Chaiselongue, die Augen geschlossen und der Geist so weit entrückt, dass er das, was geschehen war, nicht einmal bewerten konnte.  
Es wurde dunkel um ihn. 

Als Newt wieder zu sich kam, bemerkte er als erstes die Wärme, in der er lag. Nackte Haut schmiegte sich von beiden Seiten an ihn und eine weiche Decke lag auf ihm. Er fühlte zarte Küsse, die auf seiner Stirn, seinen Wangen, seinem Hals und seinen Schultern verteilt wurden.  
Blinzelnd öffnete Newt die Augen und erblickte Percival, der ihm eben eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte und ihn anlächelte.  
“Hallo, Schönheit”, grüßte Percival ihn mit samtener Stimme, “Gut geschlafen?”  
Newt nickte geistesabwesend. Er konnte wieder klar denken, wie er feststellte. Augenblicklich machte sein Kopf eine Bestandsaufnahme seines Körpers. Er hatte Durst und fühlte sich ausgelaugt, bemerkte er. Sein Hals und Nacken taten ein wenig weh, genau wie seine Schultern und andere Stellen, in die sich vorhin Zähne vergraben hatten.  
Die Erinnerung an spitze Eckzähne ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er Percival an, der ihn beobachtet hatte.  
“Schh”, beruhigte Percival ihn sanft und seine Hand strich über Newts Wange, “Es besteht kein Grund, sich zu fürchten.”  
Newt fühlte, wie sein Puls sich augenblicklich verlangsamte bei diesen warmen Worten. Dann fragte er sich, ob sein Körper nur zur Ruhe kam, weil Percival WOLLTE, dass er es tat. Hypnotisierte er ihn bereits erneut?  
In einer Geste der Unschuld hob Percival die Hand. “Ich tue nichts dergleichen”, sagte er.  
“Du kannst tatsächlich meine Gedanken lesen?”, fragte Newt mit krächzender Stimme.  
Percival nickte und sein Lächeln wurde verschlagen. “Das war in den letzten Wochen überaus aufschlussreich.”  
Newt ahnte, worauf Percival anspielte. Er lief vor Scham dunkelrot an, während er sich daran erinnerte, was er alles gedacht hatte. Welche Bilder ihm durch den Kopf gegangen waren, was er alles mit Percival hatte tun wollen. Es waren nicht sonderlich anständige Gedanken gewesen.  
Um Percival nicht länger ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen, wandte er den Kopf herum. Credence lag nackt auf seiner anderen Seite, die Augen halb geschlossen, als schien er etwas wie Schlaf zu genießen. Newt war sich nicht sicher, ob Vampire schliefen.  
“Tun wir”, antwortete Credence mit einem müden Grinsen.  
“Aber doch tagsüber, oder?”, fragte Newt und obwohl es nach allem, was geschehen war, sicherlich wichtigeres zu besprechen gab, drehte er sich zu Percival zurück und wies anklagend auf ihn. “Du arbeitest am Tag. Das ist nicht möglich, wenn du ein Vampir bist. Du müsstest verbrennen!”  
Percival stutzte, dann lachte er. “Ein alter Irrglaube”, sagte er amüsiert, “Kein Vampir ist so dumm, die Menschen darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass wir uns sehr wohl am Tag und unter Sonnenlicht aufhalten können.”  
“Dem Irrtum bin ich auch aufgesessen”, murmelte Credence hinter ihm.  
Newt wandte sich fragend zu ihm herum. Credence lächelte ein wenig beschämt. “Damals, als Percival mich verwandelt hat. Ich hatte ihm nicht geglaubt, als er mir sagte, dass er mich beißen würde, um mein Blut zu trinken. Ich dachte, er machte einen Scherz.”  
“Das ist jetzt fast siebzig Jahre her”, sagte Percival mit einem Nicken und setzte schmunzelnd hinzu: “Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, es sei gestern gewesen.”  
Newt schaute von Credence zu Percival und wieder zurück. Er hatte so viele Fragen, dass er nicht wusste, welche er zuerst stellen sollte.  
“Fang irgendwo an und arbeite dich vor”, schlug Percival sanft vor.  
Newt nahm sich vor, sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass jemand seine Gedanken so einfach beantwortete. “Kann Credence meine Gedanken auch lesen?”, fragt er.  
“Wenn ich möchte...”, murmelte Credence.  
Percival schmunzelte nachsichtig. “Wohl eher, wenn es ihm gelingt. Credence ist noch sehr jung, es dauert seine Zeit, bis man diese Dinge beherrscht.”  
Newt nickte langsam und seine Hand wanderte an seinen Hals, über die Bissspuren, die auf seiner Haut deutlich fühlbar waren. “Habt ihr mich auch verwandelt?”, fragte er. Das würde den brennenden Durst erklären.  
“Nein. Ich verwandele niemanden ohne ihn zu fragen, ob er das möchte”, antwortete Percival.  
Milde verstimmt hob Newt eine Augenbraue. “Aber sein Blut trinken ist in Ordnung?”  
Percival zuckte mit den Schultern. Er schien kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. “Das gehört zu unserer Natur.”  
“Und mich hierherzulocken, mich zu hypnotisieren und mich mit Sex gefügig zu machen, gehört auch dazu?”, hakte Newt nach und versuchte, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, obwohl leichte Wut sich in ihm breitmachte.  
“Nein”, antwortete Percival ruhig.  
“Wieso, dann... das alles?”, wollte Newt wissen. Er verstand nicht, was geschehen war und noch weniger den Grund dahinter.  
“Weil wir es wollten”, sagte Percival sanft.  
Newt schwieg. Niemand hatte ihn gefragt. Natürlich musste er sich eingestehen, dass er auf Sex gehofft hatte, als er am frühen Abend hierhergekommen war. Aber da hatte er sich Sex deutlich anders vorgestellt. Nicht so hypnotisiert. Nicht so blutig.  
Percival seufzte. “Newt, hätte ich dir gesagt, was ich bin, hättest du mir geglaubt?”  
“Vermutlich nicht”, gab Newt zu.  
“Und hätte ich dir meine Zähne gezeigt und hätte dir in den Finger gebissen, um zu zeigen, dass ich Blut trinke, hättest du mich mit Knoblauch beworfen oder Weihwasser über mich geschüttet?”, hakte Percival nach.  
Newt runzelte die Stirn. “Wenn ich welches dabei gehabt hätte...”, sagte er in einem leicht pikierten Tonfall, der Percival zu seinem Ärger schmunzeln ließ.  
“Ich habe es vorhin schon einmal gesagt und ich wiederhole es gern wieder: Von dem ersten Moment an wusste ich, dass du etwas Besonderes bist”, sagte er sanft und mit einem unerträglich liebevollen Ausdruck in den Augen, bei dem Newt in jedem anderen Moment dahingeschmolzen wäre. Nun versuchte er, ihm standzuhalten und sich davon nicht erweichen zu lassen.  
“Ich mag dich etwas überrumpelt haben”, fuhr Percival fort, “Aber diese Art von Verbundenheit wollte ich mit dir schon sehr lange. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, Credence ebenfalls.”  
Fragend drehte Newt den Kopf, nur, um Credence schüchtern nicken zu sehen.  
“Wieso?”, fragte Newt irritiert.  
“Weil wir lieben, Newt”, antwortete Percival leise, “Weil wir genießen. Vampire sind vieles aber die wenigsten von uns sind Monster. Es ist weitaus erregender, seine Fähigkeiten für die schönen Dinge des Lebens zu nutzen, etwa Sex. Und wir waren neugierig, ob du dazu passt. Ich hatte es gehofft.”  
Newt schwieg.  
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das konnte. Ob er akzeptieren konnte, dass zwei Vampire ihn benutzt hatten. Ob er lieber in Panik ausbrechen oder sie zum Teufel wünschen wollte. Er wusste nicht, ob er, wenn die Frage aufkam, eine Verwandlung erbitten würde. Und ob es überhaupt möglich war, auf die Verwandlung zu verzichten und trotzdem Zeit mit Percival zu verbringen. Würde er dann ihre lebende Zapfsäule werden? War ihm das lieber als die Verwandlung?  
Und dann war da noch die Sache mit der Monogamie. Newt war sich nicht sicher, ob er bereit war, Percival zu teilen. So, wie es aussah, schien er aber nicht der erste gewesen zu sein, obwohl er das angenommen hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie diese Beziehungskonstellation aussehen würde. Und fragte sich ernsthaft, ob er sich nicht allein aus diesen Gründen lossagen sollte... Falls Percival und Credence ihn ließen und ihn nicht dazu zwangen, wer weiß was zu tun.  
Percival, der seine Gedanken zweifelsohne gehört hatte, runzelte die Stirn. “Wenn du es wünschst, kann ich dein Gedächtnis löschen”, bot er an, “Du würdest morgen früh erwachen und dich an nichts erinnern. Ich kann die Nacht aus deiner Erinnerung streichen und, wenn du willst, auch die Erinnerung an mich.”  
Newt schluckte. Nun, da es ihm angeboten wurde, stellte er fest, dass Percival ihm fehlen würde. Und es war ihr erster Sex gewesen. Er wollte beides nicht vergessen. “Nein”, sagte er deshalb. “Es ist nur... verwirrend.”  
Percival gab ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich.  
“Lass uns ein wenig schlafen, mein Herz”, sagte er sanft, “Morgen siehst du sicher klarer.”  
Newt nickte. Er bemerkte, wie erschöpft er war.  
“Gute Nacht, Percival”, sagte er und schloss die Augen.  
“Gute Nacht, Newt”, antwortete Percival mit einem Schmunzeln.  
Und dann war Newt so schnell eingeschlafen, dass er nicht einmal mehr hörte, wie Credence und Percival sich ebenfalls eine gute Nacht wünschten.


End file.
